1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present application relates structural joints. In particular, the system of the present application relates to composite structural joints.
2. Description of Related Art
One typical structural joint includes mechanically fastened flanges. For example, a prior art mechanical system 101 is illustrated in FIG. 1. A first structural member 103 is coupled to a second structural member 105 via fasteners 107. System 101 depends on fasteners 107 for load transfer between member 103 and member 105. The installation of fasteners 107 is often labor intensive due the drilling and deburring of the fastener holes. Furthermore, fasteners 107 typically create stress concentrations around the fasteners holes, thus often causing the size, thickness, and weight of members 103 and 105 to increase. Fasteners 107 may also increase the possibility of corrosion. Mechanical fasteners also require periodic inspection to insure that they haven't inadvertently become unfastened.
Another conventional system 201 is illustrated in FIG. 2. System 201 includes a first member 203 coupled to a second member 207 via an adapter 205. Adapter 205 is typically adhesively bonded or mechanically fastened to second member 207. First member 203 is positioned within a slot in adapter 205. Adhesive 209 is used in the slot to create a bond between adapter 205 and first member 203. System 201 includes several deficiencies, including the difficulty in preparing the inside surfaces of the slot for adhesive. Typically, the bonding surfaces must be thoroughly cleaned from contaminates through a sanding and cleaning process. The geometry of the slot makes it difficult and time consuming to prepare slot for adhesive bonding. Furthermore, the geometry of the slot in adapter 205 typically limits the type of adhesive to paste adhesives having thick bond lines. Another disadvantage of system 201 is that when adapter 205 is a cured and rigid structure, tolerance requirements typically dictate that the slot be large in order to accommodate the situation when first member 203 is on the high thickness side of the tolerance. As such, a larger slot in adapter 205 requires more adhesive, thus adding weight and expense. Furthermore, the fixed geometry of the slot typically prevents the application of positive bonding pressure between first member 203 and both inside surfaces of the slot. Another disadvantage of system 201 is that first member 203 must be translated into the slot of adapter 205, thus requiring space in order to position member 203. This is particularly problematic in closed geometry structure, such as when second member 207 is an enclosed aircraft fuselage skin, and first member 203 is an aircraft bulkhead structure.
Although the developments in structural joints have produced significant improvements, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.